Crawling
by beachgal607
Summary: Randy Orton is known as the bad boy of the locker room. What happen when Trish makes it her mission to find the real Randy?
1. Chapter 1: What Were You Thinking

Ch 1

Authors Note: I wrote the majority of this entire fic over the last day, it was like a burst of inspiration, so hook me up with your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I saw him there, standing across the room from me and my friends. The cocky SOB that always has someone talking about him. People always told me that he was a good for nothing bastard. He always seemed so calm and collected. He always had his swagger about him. The attitude that he was better than everyone else. Hell, I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. That bad boy vibe is normally my thing, but this isn't any normal man. This is Randy Orton we are talking about here. This time though, he didn't have that confidence about him. Something was missing. He didn't look happy. He didn't look pissed off. In fact, he looked sad...disheveled almost. Now, I haven't really said much to Randy in our time together in the WWE. A "Hi" here, a "How's it going?" there. It's not like I wanted to get involved in his personal business. But hey, can I help it that I'm one caring individual? I think not.

"What do you think is going on with him?" I asked Stacy during the middle of her sentence.

"Who?" She responded as she looked at me.

"Him." I said with a nod in his direction.

"Oh who knows. But who cares. He's probably just thinking about the girl he didn't get to bang last night." She said before she continued on with her story. After a few more minutes of her pointless story I decided enough was enough.

"Stace, I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the table that I was sitting at.

"Oh, alright, I think I'm gunna go find Chris then. I'll see you later T." Stacy said as she also got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"I'll find you before I leave so we can ride back to the hotel together." I said as she reached the door. She nodded with a smile and walked out into the hallway.

He was still just standing there, looking lost. I didn't want to intrude, I really didn't, but I couldn't just look at him standing there like that anymore.

"Umm...hey. Is everything alright?" I asked him as I walked closer to where he was standing.

"Why does it matter to you?" He responded coldly as he looked up from the floor and directly into my eyes.

"It doesn't. You just seemed a little upset. I thought I'd see how things were going. Sorry for being polite." I said as I walked over to a table and grabbed an unopened water bottle off it and opened it up.

"Well forget about it. I don't need anyone's help." He said as his eyes resumed their previous glare on the floor.

"I wasn't trying to help you." I said as I took a sip of my water.

"Whatever." He grumbled as he left the room.

So the one time I try to be nice, I get pushed away. Lovely. But I guess I should be use to that by now. It's not like this is the first time.

"Well well well...look who we have here." Jay Reso said as he stepped into the catering room with me. Jay and I have quite the past. About a month or so after we met each other we decided to take things to the next level. We were a couple for a while, almost a year in fact. But we both decided that we just weren't meant to be. Ever since then he's been like a big brother to me, he's one of my best friends. I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Look who's talking." I responded with a smirk as I took another sip of my water.

"What was all that about?" He asked me as he grabbed a bag of chips and a sandwich from the table with all the food on it.

"What?" I asked as I sat down across from him at the table that he decided to sit at.

"Come on Stratus, I saw you talking to Orton. What were you thinking?" He asked as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"He didn't seem him normal self. So I asked him what was going on." I said as I grabbed a chip from his now open bag of chips.

"You shouldn't start with him." Jay said as he continued to consume his sandwich.

"I can take care of myself, Jay." I responded as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you said last time. And it seems like I ended up having to kick his ass." He said as his sandwich was nearly finished.

"Nothing's going to happen between me and Orton. And you can bank on that." I said with a wink as I grabbed another chip from him and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Sleep?

Ch 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is definitely my favorite story to date so I hope that you all like it too.

Disclaimer: I own no one

2:05 AM. Great, I have another 6 hours to sleep and I'm still wide awake. It's funny how you never seem to be able to sleep when you have a ton of stuff going on the next day. Maybe a walk will calm me down. I slipped out from under the covers and slid on my slippers. I grabbed the keycard to my hotel room from the night stand and quietly walked to the door. I didn't want to wake Stacy up. That wouldn't be too fun. I slowly opened the and shut it behind me. I put the keycard in the pocket of my pajama pants as I headed towards the elevator. I might as well head to the lobby. Maybe there's a magazine or something that I can read. I pressed the "Lobby" button in the elevator and in a minute the doors opened once again.

"Can't sleep?" I asked the person who entered before I realized just who it was.

"How can you tell?" Randy asked me as he re-pressed the "Lobby" button and the door closed.

"Well for one, it's 2 o'clock in the morning and we have Raw tomorrow night." I said as I looked up at him.

"Don't remind me." He said with a sigh as the doors opened once again, revealing the hotel lobby.

"You up for a game of checkers?" I asked him as we both stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Checkers is better than any magazine, not that this hotel seemed to have any after looking around for a moment.

"It's better than just sitting there I guess." He said as he took a seat next to the checker board and started to set up his pieces.

"So are you ready to head over to Europe next week?" I asked. I was trying to make some small talk. It was better than just sitting there in that awkward silence that seemed to fall between us.

"As if I'm looking forward to another 12 hour plane ride." He said as he moved his piece.

"At least you get to ride first class. Being in evolution must be good for something." I said as I jumped one of his pieces.

"Evolution isn't as bad as you think it is." He said. I couldn't exactly tell if he was saying that as a way to shut me up about Evolution or if maybe he was going to open up to me about what was going on earlier.

"Is that what you were upset about earlier?" I asked him as I cleared another one of his pieces off the board.

"Like I'm going to start telling Trish Stratus all my problems." He muttered as he moved his piece.

"You don't have to put up this act around me, Randy." I said as I looked up at him. Maybe he's not the person that they all say he is. Maybe there is something more to him that people don't know about. It was worth a try to find out, right?

"What act?" He responded.

"The whole tough guy, evolution member, doesn't care about anyone else attitude that you always seem to exhibit." I said as he looked at me. And for a second I saw his eyes fill will understanding. But soon they froze back over to their usual icy glare.

"I should get going. If Hunter saw me down here with you he'd shit himself." He said as he got up from the table and walked over to the elevator. I thought maybe, just maybe he wasn't that guy that everyone says he is. Somewhere deep down there he isn't. I know he isn't. And I'm going to make it my mission to find the real Randy. But in the meantime, I should probably be getting back to my room. If Stacy woke up for some reason and saw me gone she would flip out. Besides, I should be getting on sleep. There is Raw tomorrow after all.

-----

"Trish, are you almost ready to go?" Stacy asked me.

"Just give me another minute or so." I said as I touching up my eye shadow. A group of us decided to go out to a local club after Raw was over. And hey, I had to look good, you never know when there's going to be a nice looking guy strutting along, or what fans are going to come over and ask for a picture. I put on a layer of lip gloss and I was ready to go. "Alright Stacy, let's book it." I said as I grabbed my purse and me and Stacy walked out of the hotel room that we were sharing. We walked down the hall and into the elevator, all the while chit-chatting about little things. The elevator doors opened to the lobby and we saw Chris Jericho, Jay, Shane McMahon, Rob Van Dam, and Torrie Wilson.

"_Finally_, we thought you guys were never going to show up." Jay said teasingly as me and Stacy joined up with everyone.

"Hey, we're diva's for a reason, Mr." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Shane asked everyone.

"Yep, I think so." Stacy replied as she brushed a piece of lint off her skirt.

"Alright, it's only two blocks from here so I figured that we could just all walk there." Shane said as he started to head for the doors out of the hotel. After 10 minutes of walking, which included 10 minutes of Chris going on about how great his band, Fozzy, is. I think by that time we were all ready to hit the club and loosen up a bit.

"I'm going to go get a table, anyone want to come with me?" Rob asked as we entered the club.

"I will, I think I'm gunna need a drink before I hit that dance floor." I said as I observed out surroundings.

"I will too, a beer sounds pretty good right now." Jay responded. Stacy and Chris were already out on the dance floor. Nobody quite knew what was going on with them. They definitely appeared to be more than just friends, but they never said if they were officially going out or anything either. I personally thought it was just a matter of time before they proclaimed their love for each other. But hey, that's just me.

"Care to join them?" Shane asked Torrie as he stuck out his arm for her.

"I'd love to." Torrie said with a smile as the two of them headed off to the dance floor. Shane and Torrie were also just friends. I'm not really sure what Torrie thinks about Shane, or anyone for that matter. Sure, the two of us could be considered friends, but we don't really talk that much. Torrie more often that not is hanging out with Stephanie McMahon. And I am more often than not hanging out with Stacy. That's just how it is. Why didn't Steph come tonight? That's a good question. Ms. McMahon lost her voice over the weekend. How she made it through Raw is beyond me, but she did it.

"Is this one alright?" Rob asked as we moved over to an empty table.

"It's fine with me." I said as I sat down and removed my coat.

"I'll go get the drinks, what do you guys want?" Jay asked as he removed his coat and set it on the chair next to me.

"I'll take a beer." Rob said as he leaned back in his chair, effortlessly.

"I think I'll go with a martini." I said as I smiled at Jay.

"Alright, I'll be back before you know it." Jay said as he headed off in the direction of the bar.

"You match with Hunter tonight was amazing." I said to Rob.

"Well, I try." Rob said with a smile. He always seems to be so cool in collected no matter what the situation is. Rob and I met a few years back. Ever since then we've been pretty good friends. I've always been able to go to him with my problems. That's just the kind of guy that he is. "Speak of the devil." He said as he looked over at the entrance of the club. I turned around and looked, only to see no one other than Evolution.

"Lovely." I said as Jay came back with our drinks.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he sat down, across from Rob, next to me.

"Turn around and get a look yourself." Rob said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Shit. It seems like every time we plan on doing something they always manage to show up. None of them better try to do anything or I-" Jay said before I cut him off.

"Jay, just calm down. They haven't done anything yet. Just don't worry about them. Don't let them ruin your night." I said as I put a hand on his arm. He just grumbled something in response and took a sip of his beer. I started to drink my martini as Shane and Torrie came over to the table.

"Hey you two." Rob said as they sat down at the table.

"Done dancing already?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, I was going to see if anyone was up for a game of darts." Torrie challenged.

"I'm up for it." Rob said as he finished off his beer and stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Jay responded.

"I think I'm stay over here and chill out for a while." Shane said.

"I'm with him." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Torrie said to Rob and Jay. Torrie is always the competitive one.

"So Shane, let me ask you something." I said as I finished my drink.

"Shoot." Shane said as he looked at me.

"What do you know about Randy Orton?" I asked him, hoping he could give me some information that I could use in my little quest.

"Not much." Shane said with a chuckle "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." I said, nonchalant. At least I hope I sounded nonchalant.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm gunna hit the bathroom." He said as he stood up and headed off into the crowd. Not a minute after he left someone else came over to the table.

"Why look who we have here. If it isn't little Miss Stratus." Hunter said tauntingly with a smile on his face.

"Hello Hunter." I said in an annoyed tone. Typically everyone from Evolution was disliked backstage. Most people didn't mind Flair, just because he is Flair. Evolution always hung around themselves. I've never really seen them around anyone else come to think of it, unless it was a special appearance or something. "What do you want?" I asked as I looked at him.

"That's a funny question." He said as he took his hand and ran one of his fingers along the side of my face. I quickly turned my head and shot him a venomous look.

"Leave her alone." Shane demanded as he came back over to the table.

"Ooh look, it's Shane O'Mac! I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my boots!" Hunter mocked.

"Don't start any trouble tonight." Shane threatened.

"Come on Hunter, just leave those two alone. Besides, Ric wants you." Randy said as he came up behind Hunter.

"Ric." Hunter grumbled. "I'll be seeing you two later." Hunter said as he turned and walked away. I sent Randy a quick smile. He looked at me for a second and then followed after Hunter.

"Thanks." I said to Shane as he came around the table and sat across from me once again.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Boy will I be happy when Evolution get what's coming to them."

"Won't we all?" I asked with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry Miss

Ch 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, this is definitely my favorite fic that I've written so far so I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Stay tuned because in the next chapter, things are going to get _very_ interesting.

Disclaimer: I own no one

My alarm didn't go off this morning. And wouldn't you know it, I have to catch a plane today. It's funny how things like that happen on the most important days. I'll be lucky if I make it there in time. After I threw my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. If I'm going to even have a chance to make it there on time I'm going to need to go at least 60. Hopefully there are no policemen around here. I accelerated a bit as I got onto the highway. 20 minutes later I made it to the airport. I made my way to the ticket counter and handed the man my ticket.

"Sorry Miss. But you're plane is about to take off. There is no way that you will be able to make it. Shall I put you on the next flight to London?" He asked me.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Trish Freaking Stratus! The six time Women's Champion! You _need _to get me on that plane! Call them and tell them that they have to wait for me!" I screamed at the man. Normally I'm not like this but, hey, I'm having a bad day. It's not like I could help it.

"My apologies Miss Stratus. How about a free upgrade on the next flight out?" The man offered me.

"Fine. When does it leave?" I grumbled. I'm sure Vince is going to be real happy with me for missing the flight out.

"It's your lucky day. The next flight leaves in about 2 hours." The man informed me as he was punching some things into the computer. "Here is your ticket. have a nice flight." He handed me the ticket and I walked off. I made it to my gate about an hour later. I had to check out the shops! I sat down with my carry on bag and one of the magazines that I bought and started to flip through it.

"We are going to begin boarding for flight 815 to London in 15 minutes. If this is your flight, please get to gate 4 immediately." Someone said over the load speakers. Finally. At least one good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was my free upgrade. I love first class.

"First class boarding for flight 815 will begin now. If this is you, please report to the gate." Someone said over the loudspeakers. That's me. I better get going. I got up and grabbed my bag and my magazine. I walked over to the gate and handed the woman my ticket. I walked down the ramp and found my seat in first class. I picked up my magazine and picked up where I left off.

"The plane will be taking off in a minute. Please buckle your seatbelts." One of the stewardess said. I buckled my seatbelt and once again turned to my magazine.

"You made it just in time Sir. Please secure your bags and buckle your seatbelt." I heard a flight attendant say. So I'm not the only person running late today.

"I didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice said to me as they sat down in the seat next to me. I turned to see who it was.

"Well hello to you too, Randy. What's your excuse?" I asked him. This is the perfect time to get to know him. We have a 6 hour plane ride together. That's a lot of time.

"Stupid people at the ticket counter. At first they made me late for the first flight and then when I got to security, they thought it would be fun to search me, extensively." He grumbled. "And what about you? Have a late night last night?" He said with a sly smile.

"My alarm clock didn't go off you jerk." I said jokingly.

"Sure it didn't." He said with the same smirk. "So do you happen to have a magazine or something I could look at, I didn't have time to stop and get one."

"Maybe, but what are you going to give me for it?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? You want something for a magazine?" He asked me incredulously. This is perfect, he's falling right into my plan.

"Well...this _is_ a long plane ride. I can be the nice, fun girl, or I could be a bitch. Take your pick." I said with a sweet smile.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked me with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"How about you play a game with me." I offered.

"What is this, preschool?" He said.

"It's either that, or you have to pay me $10." I said with a smile.

"What is the game?" He groaned. Jeez, I've never met a man who wanted a magazine so bad.

"I'll tell you something you don't know about me. Then, you tell me something that I don't know about you. It just goes on like that until we know everything about each other." I said satisfied. This is going to be it. Finally I'm going to get to know what he's all about.

"I don't think so honey. I'll pay you the money, but my wallet is in my suitcase. Care to take a rain check?" He responded. Fuck. There goes my plan. Down the drain.

"Here." I grumbled as I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the magazines that I bought. I gave it to him and he started to flip through it. After I finished my magazine, I took a quick nap. Well, maybe not so quick. It lasted about two and a half hours. Precious time lost. I better start making good on my mission, so it's time to try and stir up some conversation.

"So tell me one thing." I said as I turned to him.

"This is gunna be good." He said as he looked up from the magazine. How he was reading that magazine for over three hours is beyond me.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to hit some turbulence. But please stay calm. Fasten your seatbelts." The fasten seatbelt sign lit up and the flight attendants all took their seats and buckled up as well. I put on my seatbelt and so did Randy. God, do I hate turbulence.

"It's just a couple bumps. It's like a roller coaster." Randy said to me as he must have seen all the color drain out of my face.

"Yeah, right." I said with a shaky smile as I gripped the armrests on both sides of me tighter than I thought was possible.

"How can you, be afraid of a little bit of-" Randy got out before the turbulence hit. This wasn't any turbulence either. Now, flying is an average part of my life. I do it all the time. Turbulence is common, but this was intense. Before I knew it the little yellow oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling. I promptly put mine on. Oh god, I am going to die. This is it.

"It's gunna be ok." Randy said as he put one of his hands over mine. What? Did Randy Orton just act like he has a heart? Did he just show compassion? This is a first. After another minute or so of the turbulence the pilot came back over the speakers.

"Sorry for that. Now I have some good news, and I have some bad news. The good news is, we shouldn't have any more problems with turbulence for the rest of the flight. However, due to the intense turbulence, our plane is having some technical problems. We are going to have to land in Bordeaux, France. We will land in about 45 minutes. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"How the heck are we supposed to get to London in time for the show now?" I asked Randy after we had both taken our masks off.

"We won't." He said.

"Vince is going to be _real _happy with us." I said, I looked down and saw Randy's hand still on mine. He removed it quickly and pulled my hand into my lap. That was weird.


	4. Chapter 4: English please!

Ch 4

Authors Note: Sorry once again for the slow updates, I'm trying to get better at that. Sorry if the French isn't dead on, I never really learned that much even though I had it for 3 years of my life LOL so I just used a translator for most of it. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

After we landed we both went and picked up our bags. I don't know why we did, because we should just get on a connecting flight over to London, but _no_ Randy insisted that we get our bags and then find out the flight information. While we were waiting in line I picked up my cell phone and called Stephanie.

"Hey Steph." I said. I better let her know what is going on before we get in any more trouble than we already are.

"Trish! Where are you! And is Randy with you! The show starts in 3 hours!" She said into the phone. She sounded angry but relived at the same time.

"Yeah, about that..." I trailed off.

"Ugh, this better be good. You know Vince isn't going to be happy about this." Stephanie said.

"You see, long story short, me and Randy hopped on the next flight to London since we both missed the first flight. So on the way over we hit this huge patch of turbulence, the plane had some problems, so we had to land in France." I said. Hopefully she'll understand.

"Well at least you both are ok. When are you two going to get here?" She asked, not nearly as annoyed now.

"I'm not sure. We're finding out now. I'll give you a call when we find out." I said as we advanced in line.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." Stephanie said as she hung up the phone. That was one of the great things about being friends with the boss's daughter. Vince would have probably blown up at me for that, but Stephanie is pretty cool about stuff like that. Most of the time anyways.

"What'd she say?" Randy asked me as we moved up in line again.

"Eh, nothing really. She just wants us to call again once we find out when we are going to get to London." I replied as we once again advanced in line.

"Ah, alright. Stephanie seems like she's alright." He said.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice. When she wants to be anyways." I said with a giggle. I have always been friends with Stephanie since the first time that I came to the WWE. Although I'm not as close to her as I am with Stacy, I'd consider Steph a close friend. She definitely has two sides to her. One side where she can be your best friend, and the other side where she can take charge and be the boss. It's not fun when those two sides mix but Steph is pretty good at keeping them separate.

"We're up." He said as we walked up to the counter.

"Hello. We need to get on the next flight to London." I said as we reached the counter.

"Bonjour. Ca va?" The person said in response. _Hello. How are you?_

"Crap, we need someone that can speak English!" I said to Randy, he just chuckled.

"Bein. Quand le prochain vol a-t-il lieu à Londres?" He said as I stood there shocked. _Good. When is the next flight to London?_

"17:00, demain. Au cas où je vous réserver sur ce vol?" The man behind the counter replied. _5:00 PM, tomorrow. Should I book you on that flight?_

"The next flight isn't 'till 5 tomorrow night. Should we just take that flight?" He asked me.

"We don't have any other choice, do we?" I said with a slight shrug.

"Oui, si vous plait. Deux premiers billets de classe." Randy told the man behind the counter as he reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He opened up his wallet and placed his credit card onto the counter. _Yes, please. Two first class tickets._

"Merci. Ayez un beau jour." The man said as he handed Randy two tickets. _Thank you. Have a nice day._

"So it looks like we have some time to kill." Randy said as he picked up his bags and started walking. I just followed him because what else was I going to do?

"How much was the ticket?" I asked him as we headed to the front of the airport.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Well at least let me buy you dinner then." I responded as we reached the front of the airport.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked me with a sly grin on his face.

"Psh, no." I scoffed. "Why would I ask you out?"

"Taxi!" Randy shouted as a car pulled over next to us and he hoped in. I merely followed. What other choice did I have? He is the only other person that I know here, not to mention that he can apparently speak French, a language that I obviously can't.

"Portez-nous à l'hôtel le plus proche. Rien bon marché, cependant. Je ne veux pas rester dans une décharge." Randy said to the taxi driver. _Take us to the nearest hotel. Nothing cheap, though. I don't want to stay in a dump._

"Tout de suite monsieur." The driver said as he took off. _Right away sir. _

"So let me ask you something. When in the world did you learn to speak French?" I asked him as I got situated in the cab.

"When I was growing up, I went to this boarding school for a couple years. They made us learn French. I guess it did come in handy." He said with a bit of a smile.

"I see, so where exactly are we going?" I asked Randy as the driver drove through the chaotic streets of Bordeaux.

"I told him to take us to a hotel. We're gunna need a place to stay tonight." He responded.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't even thought of that." I said. Maybe Randy isn't so bad after all. I mean he obviously has enough foresight to get us to a hotel and get us on the next flight to London.

"Yeah, 'cause you were too busy trying to ask me out." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Ici nous sommes monsieur. Cet hôtel est très populaire avec des touristes. Votre facture totale est de 15 euros." The driver said as we stopped outside of a beautiful building. It was fairly large with ornate decorations all around it. Surrounding the building were a ton of shops. This is my kind of place. _Here we are sir. This hotel is very popular with tourists. Your total bill is 15 dollars._

"Merci." Randy said as he handed the driver his credit card which he quickly swiped and gave back to Randy. _Thank you._

"Let's go see if we can get some rooms." Randy said as he grabbed his bags and stepped out of the car. I grabbed my bags and stepped out after him and shut the car door.

"This place looks amazing." I said as I followed Randy into the hotel.

"The driver said it was popular." He said as we walked up to the counter of the hotel. "Bonjour. Nous avons besoin de deux salles simples pour une nuit chacune de lit." He said to the woman behind the counter. _Hello. We need two single bed rooms for one night each._

"Un monsieur de moment." The woman said as she started to type something into the computer in front of her. _One moment sir._

"Je suis désolé, nous ai seulement une pièce simple de lit ouverte pour ce soir. aimez-vous prendre celui-là?" The woman said with a sheepish grin on her face. _I'm sorry, we only have one single bed room open for tonight. Would you like to take that one?_

"Est-ce qu'y a-t-il il de autres hôtels autour ici de celui aurait deux salles?" Randy asked. _Are there any other hotels around here that would have two rooms?_

"Je doute de lui. Il y a un grand festivle allant cette semaine. Chacun est réservé vers le haut. Vous êtes chanceux que nous ayons toujours une salle avaliable." The woman said with an apologetic smile. _I doubt it. There is a big festival going on this week. Everyone is booked up. You are lucky that we still have a room available._

"Très bien, nous le prendrons." Randy responded as he let out a sigh and once again handed over his credit card. _Fine, we'll take it._

"Bon, vous serez dans la chambre 108. Appréciez." The woman said with a smile and handed Randy's credit card back with a room key. _Good, you will be in room 108. Enjoy._

"So what's going on?" I asked him as we headed over to the elevator.

"They only have one room. Apparently there are no other hotels with vacancy's around here. Something about a festival going on." He said as we stepped into the elevator and headed to our room.

"I see." I said as we got out of the elevator and got to our room.

"What no couch?" He said as we got into the room and set our stuff down.

"So what?" I asked as I headed over to the bathroom.

"Well I was going to sleep on the couch, sweetheart, since there is only one bed." He replied somewhat sarcastically. Great, one bed. I can't just let him sleep on the floor. That wouldn't be too comfortable.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor." I said as I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair.

"No, You're not gunna sleep on the floor." He said as he let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed.

"Well we can just share the bed then. It's not like we have to do anything." I said with a shrug as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I guess so." He said as he got up and headed into the bathroom. "You better call Stephanie back."

"Oh, yeah. I bet she'll be pleased to hear about this." I said as I took out my cell phone and punched in Stephanie's number.

"Hey." I said as Stephanie picked up the phone.

"So what's going on?" She asked me.

"Well, the next flight to London from here isn't till 5 tomorrow. So were stuck here for a while." I replied.

"That's just peachy. Well thanks for letting me know. I should get going since the show is about to start. Call me later or something." She said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Steph." I said as I hung up the phone.

"All that made me hungry. You still up for that dinner you offered me?" Randy asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sure, why not. It's not like we have anything else to do." I said as I picked up my purse and followed Randy out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Suprise Me

Ch 5

Authors Note: I'm really sorry for the slow updates! I'll try to get better about that sooner. I'll try and update by next weekend but I'm not going to make any promises, I'm going to the TNA show on Friday night and then SNME the next night so you can tell I'm going to be busy ;P. Keep those updates coming!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

We walked out of the hotel and started to walk down the street. There has to be some restaurant around here that we could eat at. After a few minutes of walking we picked one out that seemed like a nice, small, cafe. We sat down at a table and a waiter brought over our menus.

"Why don't you just order for me. It's not like I'll be able to pick anything out." I said to Randy.

"Alright, do you have any preferences?" He asked as he looked over the menu.

"Surprise me." I said with a smile as the waiter came back.

"Êtes-vous prêt à passer commande?" The waiter said. _Are you ready to order?_

"Oui, nous prendrons deux salads grillés de poulet, et les deux eaux à la boisson. Avec de la glace si vous plait." Randy said as he handed the menus over to the waiter. _Yes, we'll take two grilled chicken salads, and two waters to drink. With ice please._

"Cela être droit vers le haut monsieur." The waiter said before he walked off. _That will be right up sir._

"So I'm assuming that you've never been to France before." Randy said to me.

"Nope. Although I have to say I've always wanted to. It seems like a fun place." I responded.

"It is." Randy said with a hint of a smile.

"So is Hunter going to be upset to hear that you're stuck in France, not to mention with me?" I asked him. Maybe now would be a good time to figure him out.

"Hunter isn't the boss of me." He replied with a bit of defiance.

"It sure seems that way sometimes." I said. It was the truth. No one has any clue what Randy, or Dave for that matter, was like because they were always around Hunter. His little croonies.

"Well it's not. I can do what I want, when I want." Randy said, getting a bit angry.

"Chill out. I just want to know why you always act like you're a cocky badass who is better than everyone else. I know you're not Randy. You haven't really acted that way since we've been here." I responded.

"Maybe there's a reason why I'm acting that way." Randy scoffed.

"And what would that be?" I asked. What is up his ass?

"Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'agis de cette façon? Elle est parce que vous êtes beau, Trish. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir cela. Personne ne peuvent. Si le chasseur découvert, il aurait mon âne. Et si vous découvriez, bien je vais sûr que tous que vous êtes de petits amis ne soyez pas trop heureux à son sujet. Ouais je n'ai pas que grand une réputation, mais moi ne suis pas ce genre de type. Dune profonde je ne suis pas le type que vous pensez que je suis. Je vous veux Trish, et je ne puis pas vous dire parce que je vous protège." Randy said as he looked at me. What the heck was he saying? I knew I should have learned French when I was growing up! But no...! _You want to know why I act this way? It's because you're beautiful, Trish. But you can't know that. No one can. If Hunter found out, he'd have my ass. And if you found out, well I'm sure all you're little friends wouldn't be too happy about it. Yeah I don't have that great a reputation, but I'm not that kind of guy. Deep down I'm not the guy you think I am. I want you Trish, and I can't tell you because I'm protecting you._

"What the heck was all that about?" I asked him, baffled.

"Just forget it." He mumbled. A second later the waiter came back with two salads. We both started to eat our food in silence. A few minutes later the waiter came back with the bill.

"Prenez bien soin de la jolie dame, monsieur. Vous ne voulez pas perdre quelqu'un comme elle." The waiter said as he set the bill down on the table. _Take good care of the pretty lady, sir. You don't want to lose someone like her._

"Si seulement elle était la mienne." Randy replied as he started to take out his wallet. Not knowing French was really starting to bug me. I want to know what the heck he is saying! _If only she was mine._

"Here, Randy let me pay for it." I said as I took out my purse and pulled out a credit card.

"Je serai en arrière dans un moment." The waiter said as he took my credit card and the bill. A minute or so later he came back with my credit card, which I put back away in my purse. _I'll be back in one moment._

"It's only 7 here. You want to go walk around for a while and see what's here?" Randy asked as he stood up from the table.

"Sure." I responded as I stood up and we headed out the door. When we got out, the majority of the street was crowded with people. There was some sort of a parade going on. "What's going on?" I asked Randy.

"I dunno, I'll ask someone." He said as he turned to the person nearest to him. "Excusez-moi, Mlle. Mais que continue?" He asked. _Excuse me, Miss. But what is going on?_

"C'est le festival de l'amour! Avez-vous quelqu'un à aimer?" The girl said as she seductively ran a finger down his chest. _It's the festival of love! Do you have someone to love?_

"Let's get out of here." Randy said as he turned away from the girl and looked at me. "We can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"That's fine with me." I said as I shrugged.

"Here, take my hand." Randy said as he held out his hand to me.

"Why? Are you trying to hit on me?" I asked with a silly grin on my face.

"Like I would hit on you." Randy said "We'll get lost in the crowd. I doubt you know the way back to the hotel."

"Fine." I said in a huff as I took his hand. Maybe it was just me, but as soon as I took his hand I felt electricity shoot through my body. You know that feeling you get, and it almost makes you weak at the knees? That's it. But why? This is Randy Orton here, he is not Mr. Right. Randy was leading me through the crowd back to the hotel when we suddenly stopped. "What is it?" I asked him as I noticed a large man who had stopped Randy and was babbling at him.

"Regardez ce couple! Mon, mes, ne sont pas ils bon regarder ensemble! Au cas où ils être dans le défilé?" The man said as the crowd around us broke out in cheers. _Look at this couple! My, my, aren't they good looking together! Should they be in the parade?_

"Non, si vous plait monsieur. Nous devons obtenir de nouveau à notre hôtel." Randy responded. And if I didn't know any better I caught a hint of a blush on Randy's face. _No, please sir. We need to be getting back to our hotel._

"Non-sens! Venez de cette façon! faisons venir à la jolie femme de cette façon, et vous le bien regardant l'homme devriez venir avec moi!" The man said as he started to drag Randy away from me as someone else grabbed me. _Nonsense! Come this way! Let's have the pretty woman come this way, and you good looking man should come with me!_

"Randy! What is going on! Don't let them take me!" I shouted as I tried to pull away from the man, but his grip was too tight on me and I was dragged away from Randy.

"Don't worry Trish! As soon as I get away from these douches I'll come get you!" Randy yelled before he went out of my site. Before he was gone I could tell he was trying to fight the man off, but to no avail. One of his buddies came and helped him with Randy. This situation is just lovely. I'm stuck in a country where I don't speak the language, the only person I know was dragged away from me, and some strangers pulled me away and now I find myself in the middle of some parade. This is just lovely. "What the heck do you want with me?" I said loudly. Who I was saying it to was a good question. I just hoped that someone, anyone, could understand me.


	6. Chapter 6: Help Me!

Ch6

Authors Note: This weekend was amazing! I had such a great time! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Ici nous avons une jolie jeune dame! Chacun en ont un bon regard après elle avant qu'elle soit portée à la villa pour la cérémonie et elle des images!" A man said as he hoisted me up onto a float of sorts in the middle of the parade. _Here we have a pretty young lady! Everyone get a good look at her before she is taken to the villa for the ceremony and her pictures!_

"Just let me leave!" I screamed as some tears started to surface in my eyes. I tried to jump off the float but someone grabbed me. After about 15 more minutes on the float we came to a stop and someone led me into a building. They pushed me into a room and closed the door. I looked around and saw someone else in there with me. He was a man, around the same age as me, maybe a bit older. "What do you want with me! Just let me leave!"

"Pourquoi bonjour. Je Suis Maxism. Vous devez être la femme qu'ils ont choisi d'être la princesse du défilé. Nous sommes censés finir par nous connaître avant qu'ils reviennent. Mais vous ne savez pas le français, vous?" The man said with a sly smile on his face. _Why hello. I'm Maxism. You must be the woman they chose to be the princess of the parade. We are supposed to get to know each other before they come back. But you don't know any French, do you?_

"Look, I don't care who you are, but I **need to leave**. I have people waiting for me. Let me go find my friend, and I'll just leave you alone." I said as I got up and walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Shit, what am I going to do? I sat back down on a chair and put my head in my hands and started to cry.

"L'aw, ne pleurent pas jolie dame. Je rendrai vous le sentir meilleur." The man said as he walked over to me and tried to pull me into a hug. I pulled away from him. _Aw, don't cry pretty lady. I'll make you feel better._

"Get your disgusting, filthy hands off me!" I screamed as I back up into the corner of the room. The man walked over to me and tried to grab me and pull me our of my corner. Before he could touch me again I slapped him.

"Vous êtes feisty, n'est-ce pas?" The man said with a smirk as he touched the side of his face where I slapped him. "Le quiter que vous êtes, le plus rapide ceci sera." _You're a feisty one, aren't you? The quiter you are, the faster this will be. _He took another step towards me. I can't fight him off for long. He has over a foot in height advantage on me and probably a 150 plus pound advantage. It put it bluntly, I'm screwed.

"Randy!" I screamed as loud as I could. Maybe he could hear me. "Randy! Please help me!"

"Vous améliorez avez fermé votre bouche en ce moment vous putain de dix cents." The man said as he used his hand to cover my mouth. _You better shut your mouth right now you ten cent whore. _There was a knocking at the door. I bit the mans hand and he let out a yelp and retreated a few steps back.

"Help me!" I screamed out, hoping that the person on the other side of the door would offer me some assistance.

"Trish?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Randy! I'm locked in here! And the man in here won't leave me-" I got out as the man forgot about his hand and came back over to me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me over to him, so I was facing him. All the while there was pounding on the door. God, I hope Randy can knock down the door.

"Petit Prince Charming là-bas ne pourra pas toucher des cheveux sur votre joli petit chef, amoureux. La seule personne avec une clef est doyen, et il est dégagent dans le défilé." The man said as he glared at me. _Little Prince Charming over there won't be able to touch a hair on your pretty little head, sweetheart. The only person with a key is Dean, and he is back off in the parade. _There was more pounding on the door and it finally broke down.

"Randy! This guy is a psycho!" I said, thankful that Randy came. The man yanked me so I was now standing behind him and he was directly in front of Randy.

"Donnez-moi la fille." Randy said with rage in his eyes. _Give me the girl._

"Pas aussi rapidement. Elle est la mienne." The man responded. I stood back in fright. The man was about the same size as Randy. I could already tell that this wouldn't be pretty. _Not so fast. She is mine._

"Vous souhaitez, pal." Randy said as he stepped forward and punched the man. The man staggered a bit but regained his ground. _You wish, pal._

"Est-ce que c'est tout que vous avez obtenu?" The man said as he rubbed his jaw where Randy's fist had just connected with it. Randy came forward and punched him again, this time knocking him down to the ground. _Is that all you got?_

"Are you alright?" Randy asked me.

"I am now." I said with a hint of a smile. "Thanks, Randy."

"Let's get out of here." Randy said as he reached for my hand.

"Good idea." I said as we walked out of the room and back onto the street. It was just as crowded as before.

"Here, let's go this way." Randy said as he led me behind the building and into a back alley. The sun was just setting, it was absolutely breathtaking.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked him.

"I came this way when I came to get you." He said as he suddenly let go of my hand. It felt so natural, I forgot that we were still holding hands.

"I see. I don't think that I've ever had an experience like this before." I said as I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly catching a draft.

"Like what?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Well on the way over here, we almost died on the plane, and now that we got here, some random people basically kidnapped me and was going to do who knows what with me. I can't say I've ever had that much life threatening situations in a span of 24 hours." I said as I rubbed my hands over my arms, hoping to warm them up a bit.

"Cold?" He asked me as the hotel now came into our sight.

"A bit." I responded as Randy came over to me and put his arm around me.

"That any better?" He asked me. I have to say, up to this point I had never thought much of Randy Orton. But after getting to be alone with Randy for the time that I have, my opinion of him has completely changed. He is a smart, caring, sweet man. Heck, you wouldn't be far off if you said I developed a bit of the crush on the man.

"Thanks, for everything Randy." I said as we strolled down the street together, nearing the hotel.

"For what?" He asked me, he almost sounded shocked.

"Well for one thing, you got tickets for us at the airport. Then you got a hotel room. And then you managed to rescue me from some creep. I'm not sure that anyone else would do that for me." I said sincerely. Sure, my guy friends would do almost anything for me, as I would for them. But none of them know French. Randy really saved the day with that one.

"Well, you're welcome I guess." He said not a moment later it started to rain. The moon was just rising now and the sun had completely set and some of the stars were appearing. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I love the rain." I said.

"Me too." He said with a smile as we reached the hotel. "Trish, I want to tell you something." He said as he pulled me in front of him and wrapped both of his arms around me. Rain was pouring down on both of us and we were both completely soaked. He leaned his face close into mine. Our lips were about to touch. Oh my god, Randy Orton was going to kiss me. This must be my lucky day. But before I knew it he pulled away and walked up the alley to the front of the hotel and I heard him let out a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Ch 7

Authors Note: Wow, I am so honored to read the reviews that you guys are giving me! They really keep me going and I love hearing from you so keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

What was going on? This were going great, or so I thought. Does my love life always have to be screwed up? I let out a frustrated sigh and I walked to the front of the hotel and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor and when the doors opened I walked out and over to the room. Since Randy had the only key to the room I knocked on the door. It opened and Randy appeared, still completely wet from the rain.

"Look, Trish, I'm so-" He said before I cut him off as I walked into the room and set my purse down on the table.

"Just forget about it." I said as I dug through my bag and pulled out my pajamas. "I'm going to take a shower real quick." I said as I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Maybe a shower will help me calm down. Tomorrow will be better. We'll get over to London, where the next show is going to be and I'll meet up with Stacy and Jay and Rob and everything will be back to normal. About a half hour later, after my shower and me drying my hair I stepped out of the bathroom and found Randy changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Nike shirt with his iPod on. Crawling, by Linkin Park. He had it on so loud that he didn't realize that I had stepped out from the bathroom.

"I think I'm gunna hit the sack now, if you don't mind." I said as I walked to the opposite side of the bed that he was on and climbed in.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he took off his iPod and turned it off. "Well, goodnight Trish."

"Night, Randy." I said as he switched off the light next to the bed. I was sleeping as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next thing I knew I woke up. Where was I? I opened my eyes and suddenly everything from the previous day came flooding back to me. I looked down and saw arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over and saw Randy fast asleep. Damn was he cute when he was sleeping.

"Umm...Randy?" I said, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Trish? Oh, sorry!" He said as he suddenly realized the position that he was in and withdrew his arms from around me and moved to the other side of the bed. I just giggled.

"It's ok. You want to go get some breakfast or something?" I asked him as I stepped out from the bed and stretched my hands over my head.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with a yawn as he got up from the bed, grabbed his bag and headed over to the bathroom. "I'm gunna get dressed." While he was in the bathroom I rummaged through my bags to figure out what outfit I was going to wear today. I decided on a blue v-neck shirt, blue jean capris, and a pair of black flip flops. "It's all yours." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped into the bathroom and changed. I decided to put my hair up in a simple ponytail, and but on a bit of white eye shadow. After finishing up in the bathroom we went down to the hotel lobby to try and find something to eat. The hotel ended up having a continental breakfast so we just decided to stay there and eat. I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese and Randy grabbed a bowl of cereal and a banana. We sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence eating before Randy broke the ice.

"Umm...look, Trish. I want to apologize." He said as he took his hand and rubbed it along the back of his head.

"If this is about last night-" I said before he cut me off.

"No, well, just listen. I know that I haven't been the nicest guy lately. But I want to change that. I want to show you that I'm not some asshole who does whatever Hunter tells him." Randy said as he looked at me. Damn, were his eyes a gorgeous blue.

"Randy..." I said as I looked from him back down at my plate. Maybe I did like Randy, but he **is **in Evolution. Would I honestly be able to put myself up for getting hurt again, just like last night?

"Please, Trish, I really like you. Just let me prove to you that I'm not the guy that you think I am. We have the day together in France. We might as well have some fun before we have to go back." Randy pleaded with me. Well...he is right. Why should we just stay cooped up in the hotel for the day when we are in one of the most beautiful countries in the world.

"But what about what happened last night?" I asked him. I for one wasn't up for getting kidnapped again.

"I promise I won't let anyone touch you." He said to me as he took a hold of one of my hands. You may think I'm a crazy bitch, but when you have Randy Orton, the man with the body equivalent of a Greek god, in front of you telling you that he is not going to let anyone touch you, you would probably believe him too!

"Alright." I said with a smile as I glanced up at him.

"Good." He said as he returned the smile. "Now if I remember correctly, there is supposed to be this amazing zoo not too far from here. You want to go walk around there for a little while?" A zoo? Well I guess a zoo can't be **that **bad.

"I haven't been to a zoo since I was probably in the 5th grade." I responded.

"All the more reason to go." He said with a smile as he stood up from the table. Not even 10 minutes later we were in a cab and off in the direction of the zoo.


	8. Chapter 8: Maggie and Kate

Authors Note: Sorry for the short, and slow update everyone. I'll try to get better at updating soon, I swear! I would update this weekend but I'm leaving for Chicago (a week too late, eh?) on Friday so I've been pretty busy getting ready for that the past couple days. But good news for everyone is that I'll only be there one night, so expect an update Sunday night or Monday. Phew, That was long LOL. Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from everyone so much and I LOVE how much you guys like this fic. When I started it I never thought that you guys would think so highly of it and everything. I appreciate it SO much. Especially since I've been bummed the past couple days after finding out about Randy's suspension. Let's all hope that he's able to come back soon and he doesn't get into any more trouble.

Disclaimer: I own no one

What will everyone think when I tell them about Randy? Will they believe me that he is actually a nice guy? What will happen with him and Evolution? "Have a lot on your mind?" He asked me as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Yeah, sorta." I responded with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Just live in the moment." He told me as the car stopped and we were in front of the infamous zoo. Randy paid the cab driver and we got out and entered the zoo. This zoo was incredible. Everything was so beautiful, there were flowers blossoming everywhere. And of course, the animals. To the left of us was some chimpanzees, and to the right was two tigers.

"Oh! The tigers were always my favorite! Let's go see them!" I said as I grabbed Randy's hand and drug him over to the tigers. He just chuckled.

"I never really pictured you as someone who's favorite animal was a tiger." He said as I looked at the tigers in awe.

"Yeah, what did you picture me as then?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Hmm...maybe someone who liked little fluffy bunnies..." Randy said jokingly with a smile as I took my hand and whacked his arm with it.

"Well what is your favorite animal, Mr. Legend Killer?" I asked him.

"I always like snakes. I actually have one at home." He said. "She's my baby."

"A snake?" I said with a giggle. "What's her name?" I asked him teasingly.

"Kate." He said as he proceeded to pull out his wallet and opened it up. The first picture that he had in his wallet was the snake.

"You keep a picture of her in your wallet?" I asked him as I looked at the picture.

"I told you she was my baby." He said with a smile. As he took the wallet back from me to put it away, it slipped out of his hands. I picked it up and there was a picture of a beautiful girl. She looked to be about twenty or so.

"Who is she?" I asked him, now confused. Is that his girlfriend?

"That's my sister, Maggie." He said with a sigh. Why was he sighing? Did he get along with her? I would be devastated if I was arguing with any of my sisters.

"Do you get along with her?" I asked him.

"Most of the time, yeah." He said as he looked upset.

"Is that why you were upset that one day?" I asked him as I took my hand and placed it on his arm.

"...Yeah, she isn't really making the best choices right now in her life. You see, this guy that she is going out with, Charlie, is in prison for up to 7 months on the charge of grand theft auto. But before he went to jail, he got my sister pregnant. She refuses to break up with him even though I swear this guy is a pot head. So a little over a week ago she moved to Houston so she could be near him while he is in prison. She is 5 months pregnant and she is going to have the baby alone. I just don't understand, we were so close when we were growing up and now she's ruining her life." He told me.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Randy. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my sister did something like that." I said as I looked at him.

"Let's just forget about it. I want to have a good time and I know I'm not going to if I'm too hung up on it. Why don't we head over to the reptile house?" He said as a smile crossed his face.

"Whatever you say snake boy." I said with a smile of my own. After proceeding to walk around the zoo for another 2 hours, we decided to stop at a small pond filled with koi fish before we went back to the hotel.

"I've had a really fun time with you today Trish." Randy told me as he held one of my hands.

"I had a good time too." I said as I stared at the fish in the pond. "What's going to happen when we get back?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me as he turned and looked at me.

"Well, it's not like our friends exactly get along with each other or anything. Like how is this going to work?" I said as I concentrated on one fish in particular. What was going to happen? Even though I know what Randy is like, my friends definitely do not. And for some reason I highly doubt that they are going to be wanting to spend any time with him, or want to listen to me about him after they already told me that he's a jackass.

"Trish, I promise you" he said as he put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head so I was looking at him "I promise you that no matter what happens when we get back that I'm going to do everything in my power to make things work with you. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. As long as we are happy, they should be happy for us."

"You're right." I said with a smile. Before I knew it Randy leaned down and kissed me. Now this wasn't just any normal kiss. I can honestly say that I've never felt such a connection with anyone before. It was one of those kisses where it just takes your breath away. It was utterly amazing.

"I always am" He said playfully with that cocky grin of his after our little make-out session was over.. "Now we better be getting back to the hotel. We have a plane to catch."


	9. Chapter 9: Evolution

Authors Note: Wow, long time, no update huh? I'm SO sorry for that! I've just been really busy lately and with summer right around the corner there's always something to do! Watch for a ton of updates in the next week or so since I don't have much coming up over the next week. Anyways, I love hearing from you guys so keep up with the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Ok Trish, I'll be there to pick you up when your plane gets in. Have a safe flight." Stacy told me as she hung up the phone. So it was all set. Me and Randy were going to fly into London, Stacy was going to pick me up and the rest of Evolution was going to be waiting for Randy. We decided that we would play things cool and try to hang out a couple more times while we were on our European tour, and then, as long as everything went well of course, on our last day we were going to let everyone know what was going on between us. I have to admit. I am a little nervous to tell them. Stacy has always been there for me so I'm not too worried about her. We have always been supportive of each other and we always will be. The guys on the other hand, now that's a different story. I don't think Rob, Chris, Shane, and especially Jay will be too pleased to hear about this. They haven't after all gotten along so well with the guys from Evolution in the past. But hey, I haven't either, but look at me now. Once they get to know Randy I'm sure they will understand. Oh god, who am I kidding. They are going to crap a brick when I tell them. This isn't going to be too much fun.

"Come on Trish, we can't miss this plane!" Randy called out from the hotel doorway as I grabbed my bags.

"I'm coming!" I said as I met him at the door. "Alright, I'm ready for takeoff."

"Good, now we are going to be late if we don't hurry." He said as he held the door open for me and we walked down to the hotel lobby. Randy had already check us out of the hotel room, it was just a matter of getting to the airport and boarding the plane in time. He got us a cab and we were on the way to the airport. On the way there we just got to know each other, more in depth stuff, you know. We had gotten to know each other fairly well while we were at the zoo. Like besides the fact that his snake is his pride and joy, he also **loves **the show Family Guy, listening to Metallica, and watching romantic comedies. Yeah, I teased him a bit about that last one. After getting to the airport and boarding our plane just in time, we had a 2 hour plane ride in front of us. I just slept most of the way. When we landed, he woke me up.

"Trish, you gotta get up. We're in London." He said as he shook my shoulders.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said with a yawn.

"Here's your bag." He said to me as he handed me my bag from up above us.

"Thanks." I said as I took it from his hand. I was still a little out of it at this point.

"Alright, let's get going then." He said as I followed him off of the plane. "Let's go get our other bags from baggage claim and then we can meet up with..." He said as we walked through the tunnel and what do you know, Evolution was already there waiting for him.

"I thought they were going to meet you at the front of the airport." I grumbled under my breath as we walked slowly out of the tunnel.

"They weren't." He said quietly.

"Finally." Ric said as he met Randy with a hug.

"Let's go get your bags and get out of here." Hunter said to Randy as Hunter, Dave, and Ric started walking. They all were blatantly ignoring me.

"Come on." Randy said as he looked in my direction and I took after him.

"Randy are you coming?" Hunter said as he turned around and eyed Randy.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for Trish." He responded as he continued to walk.

"Well forget about her. She doesn't need out help." Hunter said as he sneered in my direction.

"I wasn't asking for anyone's help." I said as I walked past Hunter and up to baggage claim.

"You must have had a fun time with her." Dave said jokingly to Randy as Randy picked up his bag.

"Just shut up Dave." He responded coldly as he turned around and faced the rest of Evolution. I was still waiting for my bag to come around. Then I was going to meet Stacy in the front of the airport and we were going to go back to the hotel together.

"I wonder what's up his ass?" Ric asked Dave quietly as Dave just shrugged as they followed Hunter out of the airport to their awaiting limo. Randy turned around for a brief moment and smiled at me. I returned the smile and picked up my bag. Randy had walked outside and I saw Stacy waiting out there so I better hurry up.

"Hey Stace!" I said as I dropped my bags and gave her I quick hug.

"Trish! Oh thank god you made it here in one piece! I was so worried about you!" Stacy said as she picked up one of my bags and led me over to the cab that she had waiting to take us back to the hotel. I followed after her and got in and closed the door behind me.

"I was just in France for a day. No big deal Stacy." I said with a bit of a giggle as the cab driver took off.

"Yeah, but you were with Randy Orton." Stacy said as she looked at me.

"Randy's not that bad of a guy." I responded.

"Yeah, I bet he's not that bad of a guy. He's only a no good, son of a bitch who's part of Evolution and out to make our lives a living hell." She said with a bit a snort.

"Stacy, he's not like that." I said.

"Oh god..." Stacy trailed off as she looked up to the ceiling of the cab.

"What?" I said as I looked at her.

"You like him, don't you." She said bluntly.


End file.
